The research activities under this grant will deal with the following: 1. Genetic studies of erythrocyte, leukocyte, plasma, and cellular polymorphisms for human chromosome mapping. Immunologic parameters of tumor growth and enhancement, theoretical population genetics, HL-A typing for transplantation, and experimental automation. 2. Exploration of new methods for the fractionation and isolation of plasma proteins, the amino acid sequences of thrombin; structure of antibodies. 3. The preservation of erythrocytes, leukocytes, and platelets at low temperatures. 4. Studies on hepatitis immunization, epidemiology and virus isolation. 5. Studies in coagulation, hemorrhage, and thrombosis. 6. Studies of the structure and function of various nucleic acids involved in protein synthesis. 7. Studies on the mechanism of RNAs transcription in the cells' nucleus and their transport into the cytoplasm. 8. Analysis of genetic and cytogenetic factors of importance in human malformation and cancer. 9. Studies of the role of intercellular membranes in protein synthesis and secretion, and the biochemistry of erythrocyte membrane repair. 10. Development of models that describe the behavior of the many aspects of blood resources management.